


无题

by Lushooting



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, 小段子
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 13:25:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19274215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lushooting/pseuds/Lushooting





	无题

但丁骨头都软了，他懒洋洋地推了一把。风的舌头从尾椎舔到后颈，蒸发的汗水紧紧地咬着他的皮肤，他很深地叹了口气，胸膛疲惫地起伏，窗外飞鸟盘桓。

男孩的脚趾抵着他的小腿肚子。他轻轻踩过他的肌肤，也许远不如过去那样紧实，但依旧很美。他浑身上下散发着松弛的、无骨的美感，相比尼禄第一次见到他时的模样，如今的但丁褪去了光环，逐渐有了精疲力竭之意。

“你知道，”他们俩中更为年轻的那个说，“我永远不想成为你这样的人。”

“为什么？”

“我希望我能告诉你。”

落日般的沉默。橙色的光晕渐渐收拢，透过蒙尘的玻璃射进房车里。他能看到空气中的浮沉，不断地浮动，被吐息打乱，最终降落。


End file.
